El amor de un spartan
by Lord Lancelot
Summary: Historia mezclada de zelda y halo Link valliere es un spartan perteneciente al equipo noble que comenzara su gran aventura en el planeta Reach el planeta mas fuerte de los planetas conquistados por los humanos pero esto va a acabar cuando aparezca un nuevo enemigo el covenant Link valliere tendrá que enfrentar diferentes batallas para salvar Reach inspirado: this is war halo video
1. alistándose para la graduacion

A LISTANDOSE PARA LA GRADUACION

Diario: recuerdo ese día cuando comenzó esta aventura gracias a mis especialidades. La UNSC me unió al ejército pero para los generales y comandantes no creían que era tan fuerte a los 12 años. Pasaron los años. La UNSC me secuestro para hacerme un spartan de I generación pasaron unos años más y le pedí a los comandantes si podría irme con mi madre hasta cuando cumplí 15 años fue que me dieron permiso para quedarme en mi hogar pero para eso tenía que volverme spartan e ir a las misiones que se me otorgaban. Accedí a la opción después me llevaron a un laboratorio me dijeron que me sentara en una camilla de metal me senté a los minutos me pusieron una inyección y me dormí cuando desperté estaba en una capsula después me hicieron una serie de pruebas pero cuando terminamos se escucharon bombas cayendo eran bombas tiradas por los rebeldes me dijo un sargento que inmediatamente que fuera al campo de batalla fui pero poco a poco me acostumbre al traje de spartan terminaron las batallas me dijeron que gracias a mi sé habían salvado muchas vidas me dijeron que podría irme a mi casa cuando llegue quitaron al clon que me sustituía en esos años y de aquí tuve una vida normal hasta ahora.

Era un día perfecto en Skyloft los niños jugaban, las mariposas volaban con una gran delicadeza la gente festejaba el olor de las flores se esparcía en el centro de la capital Skyloft las mujeres bailaban, los hombres iban al tiro al blanco o iban a la cervecería, los jóvenes que querían ir a ser marines de la UNSC protectores de Skyloft iban al servicio militar o hacían otras cosas. Pero había una familia mas notada en una limosina con banderas nobles era la familia le Blanc de la Valliere. Se notaban por su hijo de 17 años su nombre es Link le Blanc de la Valliere es un rubio de ojos azules, fuerte, guapo e inteligente tiene habilidades que solo la familia Valliere sabe. Está metido en una universidad militar con de spartant; las chicas se ponen locas con solo verlo. La familia Valliere es la familia más respetada y millonaria de Skyloft su familia es de soldados y héroes de Hyrule. El día era muy pacifico pero para nuestro héroe él tenía un mal presentimiento.

El auto paro al lado de una tienda de vestidos finos.

- Vamos mí bebe tenemos que ir a comprar tú traje de graduación- dijo Laura con una sonriendo-

- hay mama no soy un bebe-.

- hay es que se parece como si ayer hubieses sido un bebe ahora eres un adolecente bello y fuerte- dijo Laura.

- hay vamos a entrar o nos quedamos todo el día hablando madre-.

- hay Link. Bueno vamos- dijo Laura.

- bueno vamos Alfred ya te puedes ir aquí te doy unos 2 boletos para el partido de futbol y aquí tienes 100 rupias para que te las gastes en comida o cualquier cosa que quieras me dices quien gano y como fueron los goles toma esto por favor-dijo Link.

- gracias Link te cuento todo- dijo Alfred.

-gracias ahora te puedes ir-.

-cuando los vengo a buscar dijo Alfred -.

-no gracias puedes irte yo llevo a mi madre en mi auto-

A la Mansión Valliere.

- bueno adiós y gracias Lady Laura Valliere y Link Valliere que les vaya bien- Dijo Alfred.

- gracias Alfred dijeron los dos-.

Alfred entro a la limosina y se fue mientras los dos le decían adiós.

-bueno Link entremos-dijo Laura.

Entraron a la tienda se tardaron dos horas en buscar un traje.

-Y este-dijo Laura.

Era un esmoquin de color negro puro con unos zapatos negros y un reloj de oro.

- bueno me lo voy a probar-. Pasaron unos minutos(Salió del vestíbulo)

Unos minutos después

-o. o-

-qué te pasa madre-.

- nada-

-Bueno este nos los llevamos-.

- bueno vamos a la caja dijo Laura.

Unos minutos después en la cajera.

Cajera: todo esto es 1000 rupias.

-dijo Laura aquí tiene.

Saco 4 rupias doradas y una plateada.

Cajera: aquí tiene la ropa. Gracias por su compra.

- gracias.

Había muchas jóvenes en la tienda buscándose vestidos y Link lo podía notar.

Después entraron 4 hombres con ropas negras después pasaron al vestidor y Link se les quedo mirando, en ese momento Link metió su mano en su pantalón.

- (susurrando) madre van a asaltar este lugar escóndete-.

-como sabes (en vos baja)-.

-esos hombres se les notan en los pantalones 2 armas de fuego y 2 cuchillos.

Los hombres salieron del vestíbulo con pasamontañas 2 hombres con armas de fuego y los otros dos con cuchillos filosos y dos bolsas para meter las rupias.

-los hombres dijeron ¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO DENNOS TODOS LOS OBJETOS DE VALOR Y LAS RUPIAS!

Las mujeres empezaron a gritar y llorar.

-¡(disparo en el techo)TODOS PONGANSE ALLA EN EL CENTRO O SI NO LAS MATAMOS Y NO HAGAN ESTUPIDECES¡

Las jóvenes se pusieron en el centro llorando.

- usted la de la caja denos todas las rupias (señalándole con el rifle de plasma) o si no la matamos y no haga estupideces.

- (tartamudeando) a..Aquí..Tiene (llorando).

-Apúrate estúpida perra no tengo tiempo para ñoñas-

Se volteo camino por todo el lugar y se encontró a una cierta personita.

- aja a quien tenemos aquí a Lady Zelda Hyrule una de las mujeres más bellas y respetadas de toda Skyloft e hija del presidente Nohansen dijo el hombre.

Zelda es una chica rubia de ojos azules hermosa normal y la mujer más bella de todo Hyrule.

- no la van a tocar (disparo) Dijo el guarda espaldas.

Los hombres empezaron a disparar.

Uno de ellos le tiro un cuchillo en el brazo otro le disparo en la pierna

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa-.

El Guarda espaldas cayó al piso con una herida crítica.

-dijeron los hombres de negro ja este guardaespaldas es un completo idiota. Tonto ni sabe disparar ahora tú vas a pagar (señalándole a Zelda) pueden hacer todo los que le plazca-.

- no me toquen o verán

-uno de ellos jajajaja una niña que nos hará

- (sacando un cuchillo de su pierna) MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Zelda le ataco en el brazo y le hiso una herida grave.

El hombre se aparto con el brazo aun sangrando y esto provoco que con mucha ira golpeara la pierna a Zelda que cayó al piso con una pequeña herida.

-llévensela al vestíbulo y háganle todo lo que les plazca- dijo el hombre

- no me van a hacer estupideces conmigo (puso su mano en la otra pierna) dijo Zelda.

pero De la nada apareció Link

-Lady zelda no derrame sangre por favor yo me encargo de ellos.

-y quien eres para detenernos- dijo el jefe de esos hombres.

-soy Link le Blanc de la Valliere y ustedes no van a tocar a ninguna de estas señoritas-.

- jajajajajaja y que nos va a hacer un valliere-.

- esto (saco su pistola M6C y Señalo al que estaba hablando).

El hombre de negro cayó al suelo con una herida critica todas las mujeres hicieron silencio.

- dijo el jefe de ellos jamás tuviste que hacer eso Disparen-

Link corrió a un mueble de ropa y le empezaron a disparar al mueble pero a Link no le paso nada. Después vino un hombre con un cuchillo para atacarlo, pero Link le golpeo la pierna des pués le golpeo el brazo y le golpeo 2 veces en la cabeza con el codo después el ladrón le iba a apuñalar el pecho, pero cuando iba a hacer eso Link desapareció y luego apareció atrás de su espalda le golpeo con la pistola y el hombre cayó al piso herido

- te puedes rendir ahora o si no vas a ver-

- oye tú atácalo dijo el jefe de ellos -

El último que quedaba tenía una pistola de plasma. Muere estúpido valliere-. le señalo con su arma

Link de una vez corrió a un mueble de ropa la pistola de plasma empezó a hacer una luz verde después cuando disparo hiso una explosión, pero Link no estaba ahí.

-ja lo matamos-.

Pero como dice el dicho "no cantes victoria antes de tiempo". Link apareció al frente del hom bre y le golpeo la espalda luego le golpeo el brazo con una patada luego cogió la pistola de plasma y la tiro muy lejos, el hombre de negro cogió un cuchillo y le hirió la pierna pero no le causo ningún daño, Link saco el cuchillo de su pierna lo tiro a donde el hombre hiriéndole el brazo el hombre saco una granada de plasma y la activo se la tiro a link pero la desvió hubo una explosión grande… el hombre de negro estaba muerto.

- ríndete o acaso quieres lo que les paso a los demás-

El hombre de negó disparo 3 veces, Link se tiro al estilo matrix y le dio 3 disparos en la cabeza.

- te lo dije – mirando al cuerpo del hombre.

- Lady Zelda ¿está bien?

- si gracias-

- están todas bien-

Todas las jóvenes: si gracias.

- madre es hora de irnos-.

- si hijo que bueno que eres un soldado de la UNSC porque si no, no sé lo que habría pasado-.

-discúlpeme Lady Zelda usted en que hotel esta para llevarla-.

- en el hotel Lancaster-.

-entonces la voy a llevar-.

- muchas gracias-.

- bueno vamos.

Cuando salieron Link saco las llaves de su auto y toco un botón y de repente en unos minutos apareció un Lamborgini Gallardo. (Ojala tu viera uno XD).

Link y cargo a zelda hasta su auto

-Pasen por favor. Link abrió la puerta del auto.

- gracias dijo Laura.

- gracias dijo Zelda.

Arranco el auto y se fueron, 30 minutos después llegaron al hotel Lancaster. El hotel es el mismo que hay en paris.

- gracias por llevarme-.

-de nada-.

- ojala que nos veamos otra vez-.

- yo también, bueno adiós-.

- espera, déjame darte un agradecimiento.

Zelda se sonrojo y le beso la mejilla.

-y…yo….-(sonrojado).

(Recuerdan la escena del manga de Ocarina of Time en el que Zelda le da un beso a Link y él se siente como en las nubes, si, pues así está XD).

- hasta la próxima- (Despidiéndose coquetamente).

-a…a..adi..o..os.-(pasándose delicadamente la mano por donde le habían dado un beso)

- Nos vamos madre-.

- (sonriendo).-

- ¿qué?-

- Bueno hijo yo siempre supe que dejabas a muchas chicas desveladas por ti pero nunca pensé que la hija del Presidente también se enamoraría y tu también de ella jeje-.

-MADRE -(aun más sonrojado por esa pequeña pero enorme verdad).

- (sonriendo).

Bueno aquí termina mi primer capítulo de el amor de un spartan espero que les haya gustado.

Es mi primer fic gracias si les gusto mi primer capítulo.

-Bueno si ustedes quieren seguir viendo los capítulos les informo que los publicare los días y especial mente los sábados por que es el único día que estoy libre que pueda. ya que estoy en la secundaria y apenas estoy estudiando francés pero se traducirlo menos la pronunciación-.

-Miren tienen toda la paz de comentar todo lo que quieran hasta cosas malas de este fic-.

-bueno gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto en el amor de un spartan-.


	2. la graduacion

La graduación

Lo que paso en el anterior capitulo:

espera, déjame darte un agradecimiento-.

- se sonrojo y le beso la mejilla-.

- y…yo….-(sonrojado).

(Recuerdan la escena del manga de Ocarina of Time en el que Zelda le da un beso a Link y él se siente como en las nubes, si, pues así está XD).

- hasta la próxima-. (Despidiéndose coquetamente).

- a…a..Adi..o..os.-(pasándose delicadamente la mano por donde le habían dado un beso).

- nos vamos madre-.

- 3-.

- ¿qué?-

- Bueno hijo yo siempre supe que dejabas a muchas chicas desveladas por ti pero nunca pensé que la hija del Presidente también se enamoraría y tu también de ella jeje-.

- MADRE- (aun más sonrojado por esa pequeña pero enorme verdad).

- (sonriendo)-.

Capitulo 2

La graduación

Yendo en camino a la mansión valliere

Radio: hola Skiloft hoy es un día triste para nuestra patria. Se han encontrado reportes que el planeta Reach ha caído. Los supervivientes que han llegado gracias a las diosas que no han muerto .nos han reportado que todos los soldados supervivientes aun siguen luchando.

En otras noticias mañana los nuevos marines se gradú han dicho que después de la graduación se va a ir un equipo de spartans I generación llamado el equipo lobo solitario para ver qué es lo que ha sucedido en Reach.

Bueno en otras noticias la hija del presidente se había ido hace una hora a Reach pero esos rumores no son ciertos ella está en skyloft

Bueno estas son todas las noticias importantes de hoy. Nos vemos mañana en radio hylian a… (Se escucha el sonido de una puerta abriéndose).

Asistente:(susurrando les dice unas cosas al hombre).

Radio: que… perdónenos por la interrupción nos han dicho que ha llegado una transmisión del planeta Reach . Se las pondremos para que se pan lo que pasa con los marines.

Sargento Michael: nos escuchan (se escucha el ruido de un marine gritando) envíen refuerzos rápido nos están atacando (se escuchan explosiones) ¡pero que es esa cosa¡ Rápido retirada. (En la radio del sargento Aaaaaaaaa hombre abatido sáquenlo de aquí).

Marine: Señor los tanques ni los misiles les ha hecho daño. ¡Señor hay un ejército de elites con espadas enérgicas¡.

Sargento Michael: salgan de aquí hagan grupos escóndanse de los covenants. Aaaaa corran aaaa…. (Se escucha al sargento gritando)(Se escucha un sonido de un elite riendo) (Transmisión perdida).

Radio: o diosas que será de nosotros bueno la UNSC a publicado ahora en twiter y en facebook que tengan cuidado y que se preparen para si hay una invasión covenant. Bueno por ahora eso es todo nos vemos adiós.

- o por las diosas que noticias tan terribles espero que esos marines se salven-dijo Laura.

-Link (pensando) _no pude ser que le habrá pasado a todo mis compañeros del equipo noble espero que estén bien-._

- Link que estas pensando-.

- que les habrá pasado a mis amigos del equipo noble-.

- ojala estén bien que las diosas los bendigan-.

Luego pasaron unos minutos después.-

- bueno ya llegamos a casa-.

La mansión Valliere es como la mansión Harewood House.

- bueno madre por mientras entra a la mansión mientras yo estaciono el auto-.

- gracias te veo adentro hijo-.

Unos minutos después que se estaciono el auto-.

- hola Alfred como fue el partido-.

- fue impresionante el Barcelona le gano al real Madrid 3-0 quien dio los 3 goles fu Messi uno de chilena uno directo y otro de penalti-.

- si ganaron. Bueno entra ya son las 9:00 y no es bueno andar a estas horas bueno en tremós-.

- está bien- Dijo Alfred.

Cuando entraron a la mansión y llegaron al comedor el 7 sentido de Link le decía que iba a pasar algo.

- ay (alguien le había caído encima a Link exclamando-).

- hay Cecilia que haces aquí-.

Miren para que sepan cecilia grove es igual a la del anime infinite stratos bueno es la misma. Solo que esta es una marine. Que es amiga de Link y perteneciente al equipo noble como francotiradora.

- en…. tienes razón. Solo vine para comer el banquete que hacen todos los días -Dijo Cecilia.

- hay como siempre solo vienes a quedarte y ya-.

- ay como lo sabías y además recuerda que después todos nosotros nos graduaremos de spartans de I generación. Después tendremos que ir a reach-.

- bueno tienes razón bueno vamos a esperar a mi madre para empezar a comer-.

Unos minutos después tocaron el timbre-.

- llego Dalian de la Torre y Hugh Anthony Disward- dijo la criada.

- bueno hazlos pasar por favor-.

Dalian de la Torre y Hugh Anthony Disward son los mismos del anime dantalian no shoka. Solo que ellos son novios y que Dalian es experta en ser hacker y en explosivos y le gusta leer libros y comer y Hugh es experto en asesinatos y manejar naves y también le gusta leer libros.

- hola Link te has conseguido más libros. Veo que te han comprado más libros desde la otra vez que vine- Dijo Dalian.

- No me digan que iban a empezar sin nosotros- dijo Dalian.

- todavía no vamos a empezar es que estamos esperando a mi madre-.

- Hola Link-.

- hola Hugh supiste quien gano en el partido de futbol-.

- si gano el Barcelona 3-0 contra el real Madrid- dijo Hugh.

- bueno nunca te pierdes un partido-.

- tienes razón…podemos sentarnos-.

- si pueden sentarse-.

Se sientan.

- bueno ya llegue- Dijo Laura.

- la comida está servida- dijo la criada.

De pronto salieron un par de sirvientes trayendo un pavo entero, pudines, helados vino, te y una tortilla española.

Todos lo que estaban en la mesa dijeron: gracias.

- ya todos pueden retirarse. A la parte que pedí para repetir se la pueden comer ustedes- dijo Laura.

- dijeron Sirvientes y criadas gracias lady Laura-.

Después de unos minutos los sirvientes y criadas se fueron-.

- bueno oremos por las bendiciones que nos dan las diosas-.

Unos minutos después

- amen- dijeron Todos.

-(aun sin comer) Dalian ustedes ya saben lo de la pérdida del planeta reach-

- (comiendo un pudin y tomando té) si nos llamaron para que nos alistáramos para mañana ya que aquí hay una instalación de armas -

- (comiendo un muslo de pavo y tapándose la boca) veo que estamos preparados para mañana- dijo.

- (comiendo helado y tapándose la boca) tienes razón. Bueno será mejor llevar mañana nuestras pistolas M6C y rifles BR55 y un par de granadas de fragmentación M9 HE-DP- dijo Cecilia.

- comiendo una tortilla española y tomando vino y) tienes razón la UNSC me dijo que después de la graduación el punto de reunión será en el palacio presidencial y nos dejaran un Pelican para irnos a Reach inmediata mente- Dijo Hugh.

- (tomando vino) mejor será que estén preparados para mañana- dijo Laura.

Después de una hora-.

- bueno será mejor ir a dormir-.

-está bien- Todos.

En un par de minutos los sirvientes y las criadas levantaron la mesa y la dejaron limpiecita.

Después de esto todos se fueron a cepillar los dientes y se fueron a dormir-.

Al día siguiente 6:30 sonido de despertador.

El despertador es de una elite covenant golpeado por Máster Chief golpeándole la cabeza con -una pistola M6C

- hay apágate estúpido despertador (se escuchaba un covenant gritando como cuando matas a uno) -

La mano de Link estaba tocando los botone del despertador y en vez de apagarlo le subía el volumen hasta que Link se harto cogió el cable del despertador y lo jalo.

- ay hasta por fin podre dormir tranquilo-.

Se escucha la puerta abriéndose era Laura con un altavoz de mano y un pastel.

Laura puso cerca el pastel en la cara de Link.

-¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE¡- Dijo Laura (hablando en el altavoz).

Link puso su cabeza adelante con un trauma y (sonido cuando uno lo golpean con pastel).

- pero que es esto WTF-.

-caíste jajajajajajajajajajajjajajaj a-.

- madre ahora veras ven aquí-.

Se la pasaron corriendo hasta que Laura se canso Link la acorralo tenía un pastel en su mano.

- (con cara de perrito)-no le vas a hacer eso a tu madre.

- bueno madre esto te pasa por Hacerme esta broma pesada-.

Se escucho el sonido cuando a uno le tiran pastel.

- jajajajajajja ahora quien gano-.

- ay está bien cuando regreses de Reach quiero revancha-.

- qué hora es (mira en su reloj) por las diosas son la 12:30 tenemos que estar listos ya si no vamos a llegar tarde a la graduación y mas con el tranque que se forma a estas horas para llegar a la ciudad-.

- bueno despierta a los demás-.

Link subió las escaleras llego al segundo piso abrió la puerta del 1 cuarto de invitados y sé que do con la cara de WTF. Lo que estaba al frente su yo lo traumo.

Al frente de el estaba Dalian y Hugh despiertos y ya se habían leído 10 libros enteros.

- como pueden leer se 10 libros como si estuvieran comiendo-.

- y que- dijo Dalian

- bueno es imposible que alguien haya leído 10 libros tan rápido-.

- solo yo me leí 5 y ella 5- dijo Hugh-.

- bueno prepárense por que ya son las 12:45-.

-está bien- Los dos.

Después Link fue al 2 cuarto de visitantes y no se creyó lo que vio Cecilia estaba jugando batlefield 3 en ese momento estaba jugando multiplayer.

- mueran estúpidos noobs jajajajaja te di. Vamos Equipo hagan que su mama este feliz-(jugando como francotiradora).

- en…Cecilia alístate que ya nos iremos en una hora-.

- está bien déjame acabar con estos noobs-.

- está bien pero recuerda alistarte-.

Después Link se fue al cobertizo en la pared había unas teclas y una parte para ver los ojos

Maquina: ponga la contraseña y ponga sus ojos en el orificio.

Link puso la contraseña puso su cabeza después se abrió una puerta.

Maquina: bienvenido Link.

Había un ascensor Link entro y entonces en la parte de abajo era un bunker con sala principal con 5 habitaciones, sala de control, armería, cocina y cobertizo donde había provisiones.

Link entro en la armería habían 20 M6C,20 rifles BR55,20 subfusiles M7,20 rifles de precisión S2 AM,20 lanzacohetes M41 SSR MAV,20 escopetas M90, 1000 granadas de fragmentación y 1000 de munición de cada arma.

- bueno me voy a coger 5 M6C con 20 cargadores ,1 rifleBR55 20 cargadores,1 subfusil M7 con 20 cargadores y un rifle de precisión S2 AM y una escopeta M90 Y 20 granadas-.

- listo-.

Después Link subió el ascensor y subió las escaleras dejo las armas en la sala. Fue a su cuarto oprimió un botón y se abrió una parte donde estaba el traje de Spartan de color verde la parte de atrás era negra y un jet pack.

- ya estoy listo-.

Fue a la sala sin el casco puesto (todos los cascos de cada uno son iguales al de Master Chief).

En la sala estaban Cecilia,Dalian,Hugh y Laura.

El traje de Cecilia era de color azul. El de Dalian es de color negro y el de Hugh es de color chocolate puro todos las armaduras de cada uno son las armaduras que utilizan el equipo lobo solitario.

- bueno cada uno coja su arma en…. Madre porque te estás vistiendo como modelo-.

Su cabello estaba lacio largo en capas. (Su cabello es rubio). El vestido elegante de Laura era de color rojo largo con mangas largas un poco ajustada la cadera para la parte de arriba y un collar de oro que tenía la trifuerza y sus tacone de color negro.

- ¿Qué ¿-

-o. o- Todos

- bueno vámonos ya son las 3:00-

Todos se pusieron sus cascos

Salieron

- siempre tienen este parque de flores muy lindo- Dijeron Cecilia y Dalian-

- dijo Laura si es que le damos mucho cuidado-

Fueron atrás de la casa había un lugar para aterrizaje

Link oprimió un botón que estaba en el piso después de la área de aterrizaje apareció un pelican en la parte de entrada habían 2 M41 LAAG

- bueno Hugh tú manejas y todos pónganse en su puesto yo me voy a poner donde están la M41 LAAG-

- bueno todos están listos- dijo Hugh.

- si- Todos

En unos minutos el pelican arranco y pasaron 2 horas llegaron el palacio presidencial se estaciono el pelican

- llegamos temprano. Bueno entremos-.

El palacio real es parecido a la casa blanca.

Afuera del palacio presidencial.

- hoy es el día que ustedes los marines de skylof van a cumplir su deber con el planeta y la UNSC. Ustedes se les han confiado los planetas para salvarlos y ayudar a los inocentes. Ahora venimos con el juramento de la UNSC. Repitan conmigo- dijo el Presidente Nohansen .

- yo juro ante la patria ante la galaxia que voy a luchar por la paz en la galaxia, prometo ayudar a los inocentes, prometo ayudar a la UNSC en todas las misiones que se me otorguen, prometo ayudar a los spartans en sus misiones, prometo eliminar a el covenant, prometo no abusar del grado que me otorguen, prometo proteger a la UNSC en cualquier situación y prometo seguir los pasos de Master Chief, yo prometo obedecer las órdenes que me dicen los spartans , prometo nunca traicionar a la UNSC y a la patria- Dijeron los marines.

Zelda tenía un vestido largo de color azul con una cortadura en la parte derecha del vestido sin mangas tenia la parte de la cintura la tenía un poco apretada tenia guantes de color blanco y en sus labios se había puesto lápiz labial de color carmesí y unos tacones de color blanco.

-ahora mi hija zelda les va dar sus medallas de honor junto con el equipo Lobo solitario- Presidente Nohansen.

-Los 4 pasaron al frente.

- por sus grandes servicios a la UNSC se les dan estas medallas de honor- Dijo zelda.

-Los 4 gracias lady Zelda-.

Después siguen nombrando nombres de marines para entregarlos. Pero derrepente se escucharon gritos y explosiones fuera del palacio presidencial-.

- todos saquen sus armas-.

Cecilia saco su rifle de precisión, Dalian un subfusil M7y hugh una escopeta M90 de repepente el equipo noble de skyloft se impresionado cuando zelda saco una MC6 de su pierna-.

- yo me cuido sola- dijo Zelda.

De una vez la orden que dio Link todos los marines sacó rifles BR55.

- (entrando al parque) el covenan…- dijo el marine.

Al marine le atravesaron su cuerpo con una espada enérgica.

- ataquen- dijo el elite.

Salieron 20 grunts con pistolas de plasma y 20 elites con espadas enérgicas.

- yo me encargo de los grunts- Dijo Cecilia.

- yo te cubro- dijo Dalian.

- yo cuido al presidente- dijo Hugh.

- yo voy al frente de batalla-.

-Link cuídate no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo-.

- claro Hugh que regresare hasta yo puedo acabar con todos ellos- dijo Link .

-_ con que tu eres tú eres Link valliere-_ zelda (pensando).

- halla vamos-.

-¡DISPAREN¡- dijo Link.

Después todos empezaron a disparar al covenant .

Link corrió para ir al frente de batalla. Pero cuando él siguió corriendo vio una escena que le iba a traumar toda su vida.

Lo que él vio fue a su madre tirada en el piso sangrando por un elite que la traspaso por la espalda

- ¡MADRE NOOOOOOOO¡ -

Link corrió y cogió una espada enérgica que estaba tirada en el piso corrió con todas sus fuerzas salto y le enterró la espada enérgica al elite

- ¡MADRE NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR NO AUN TIENES QUE VIVIR¡-

- hijo (escupiendo sangre) por favor sigue viviendo-.

¡MADRE (LLORANDO) NO ESPERA AGUANTA UN POCO MAS YA VAN A VENIR LOS REFUERZOS¡-

-Link recuerdas la revancha que te pedí-.

-si madre-.

- te voy a hacer bromas desde el más allá-.

-(sonriendo) madre deja de decir chistes.

-Link… recuerda que… tendrás que vencer…. al covenant para traer…. la paz… al pla…ne…ta...-

- ¡NO MADRE NO MUERAS¡ (CAYO ARRODILLADO AL PISO LLORANDO)

De pronto a Link se le cambiaron los ojos de azul a rojo

- ¡ahora el covenant me las va a pagar¡-

Link corrió y cogió su rifle BR55 al lado de él había un grunt disparando link le golpeo la cabeza después al lado de él había un elite corriendo link saco la espada le corto la cabeza después cogió una granada de fragmentación se la tiro a un grunt hiso un explosión que hizo que 5 grunts murieran después cogió su pistola M6C le disparo en la cabeza de un grunt después cogió 2 cuchillos habían dos elite corriendo hacia donde estaba el Link activo el jet pack solo falta van 1 segundo para que lo traspasaran con las espadas link se puso arriba de ellos y con los 2 cuchillos les atravesó la cabeza después de la nada aparecieron 2 ghost en su camino Link tiro una granada de plasma al piso cuando los ghost se acercaron junto a Link exploto la granada los 2 ghost se voltearon con un escándalo insuperable y salieron volando en una explosión hasta que solo quedo un elite.

- ¡vas a morir por lo que tus soldados le hicieron a mi madre¡-

- jajajajajaja lo que faltaba un Spartan llorando por su mama-.

- ¡vas a ver por burlarte de mi madre¡-

- jajajaja como si pudieras mata….-

De la nada Link le había atravesado su cuerpo. El elite cayó al piso. Todos los presentes se habían impresionado como link había matado a los 40 soldados del covenant.

- ya vámonos a Reach _madre hare lo que me dijiste acabare con el covenant_.

- a ya vamos- Los 4 presentes-.

Link y los demás se fueron al pelican pasaron menos de 10 minutos y llegaron al espacio.

- llévanos inmediatamente a Reach Hugh-.

- halla vamos-.

En unos minutos llegan a espacio de Reach.

- o. o por las diosas- Los 4.

Reach desde el espacio se veían las explosiones en el planeta.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de el amor de un Spartan recuerdan la parte cuando Link va a entrar a las habitaciones de invitados quien pensó mal es un hentai.

Gracias a mi chibi sama L.G por seguir ayudándome y a J.K ROWLING por su ayuda ortográfica (me leí unas partes de Harry Potter para poder darme un ejemplo de cómo escribir XD) gracias L.G por decirme que lea para entender.

Bueno comenten digan lo que quieran.

Bueno nos leemos pronto.


	3. Nota Para Mis Queridos Lectores

NOTA

PARA MIS AMADOS LECTORES.

PERDON POR NO HABER ESCRITO, TUVE PROBLEMAS EN LA SECUNDARIA PERO AQUÍ ESTOY.

LES VENGO A DECIR DE QUE EL FANFIC SE CANCELA POR QUE VOY A HACER UN PROYECTO PARA USTEDES QUE ES LA MISMA HISTORIA PERO VOY A HACER DE POCO REVELARE MAS INFORMACION Y ESPERO TRAERLES EL TRAILER DE ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO MUY PRONTO.

CABE DESTACAR DE QUE ESTA NUEVA PRODUCCION ESTARA DIRIJIDA POR MI PERSONA Y CON LA AYUDA DE OTRAS PERSONAS O USUARIOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.

ESTA SERIE SERA PUBLICADA EN MI CANAL DE **YOUTUBE** ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES DE MIS PUBLICACIONES.

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC TAL VEZ EN ALGUN FUTURO VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO EL FANFIC POR USTEDES PERO POR AHORA NO VOY A ESCRIBIR. LA PROXIMA NOTA QUE PUBLICARE TENDRA LOS DETALLES DEL PROYECTO Y OTRA INFORMACION DESTACADA.

NOS VEMOS.

ATTE: LORD LANCELOT.


End file.
